


Разнообразить власть

by Moody_Alkane



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Group Sex, Immobilisation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Voyeurism, kink for tears
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: Альтернативная концовка арки острова Союз. Ибара пленил всех чужаков: кого-то окаменил, кого-то сделал слугами, а вот одного оставил специально для себя. Но пришло время разнообразить свою власть
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ibara/Ishigami Senku/Asagiri Gen, Ibara/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Разнообразить власть

**Author's Note:**

> Прон ради прона 🔥

Женщины, женщины и власть — что может быть желаннее? Только если эта власть, приобретённая боем. Будучи скрытым в тени королём острова, он не имел недостатка во внимании прелестного пола: именно к нему приходили за советом, именно его всë время боялись, а поэтому уважали. Достаточно щёлкнуть пальцами, и вот восьмой номер в списке красоток ластится грудями к его телу и призывно раздвигает ноги. 

Слишком сладко. 

Слишком просто. 

Слишком скучно. 

Ибара знал, он прекрасно знал, что его уровень развития намного превышает остальную деревенщину, поэтому их было так легко одурачить. Но именно из-за этого его силы, его талант пропадали впустую. Имея при себе «Оружие Небес», отпадает необходимость пользоваться собственными мозгами. 

Но тут на остров приплывают чужаки, и кровь тут же пенится, бурлит, потому что, о да, эти чужаки не так просты, как кажется. А особенно _он_ , со странными волосами и хитрым самоуверенным взглядом. 

Хочется подчинить. 

Присвоить. 

Заставить унижаться. 

Да, ради такой игры стоит пойти ва-банк. И Ибара идëт. Играет, как кошка с мышкой, и наконец ловит. Их всех. Неугодных превращает в камень и, ради дисциплины, ставит возле входа в свою обитель. А вот некоторых оставляет: кого-то, чтобы прислуживать, а вот одного забирает специально себе, как трофей, которым можно упиваться каждую ночь, вспоминая об азарте той самой битвы, и видеть этот самый азарт с примесью откровенной ненависти в глазах напротив. 

— Господин Ибара, время обеда, – оповещает одна из девиц, не смея заходить в его покои и стоя за ширмой.

Ибара только хмыкает и приторно-сладко благодарит, отпуская юную, ещë не тронутую деву, и отмечает, что надо будет как-нибудь потом _тронуть_. Но эта идея сразу же вылетает из головы, когда он заходит в главную хижину и видит возле своего трона свой законный трофей. 

На мягком ложе из подушек стоит на коленях тот самый чужак. Верёвки стягивают его шею и руки, а концы исчезают в руках Кирисаме, которая стоит рядом, держа верёвку именно так, чтобы голова гордого чужака была приподнята, тело вытянуто струной, а взгляд, такой непокорный, блистал из-под тёмных ресниц — от такого зрелища льстивая улыбка на лице Ибары превратилась в хищный оскал. 

Завидев Ибару, Кирисаме встала на одно колено, всё так же поддерживая верёвку, чтобы господин смог ясно рассмотреть тело своего пленника. Вместо привычной мешковатой одежды тело чужака прикрывала полупрозрачная ткань, создавая лишь видимость одежды, которой на самом деле не было. И Ибаре это нравилось, ведь это только _его_ трофей и ничей больше. Он подошëл к своему месту и протянул руку к пленнику — тот только усмехнулся:

— Дотронешься — я тебе палец откушу. 

— Если так хочется что-то в рот, так бы и сказал, – улыбка становится только шире, и Ибара проводит пальцем по острому подбородку приподнимая голову.

Кирисаме держит крепко, а поэтому, даже если бы пленник попробовал исполнить своё обещание, то не смог бы даже пошевелить головой. Сенку оставалось только терпеть и стараться не поддаваться под тяжестью этой безвыходной ситуации. 

А потом он чуть дёргается, когда Ибара приближается и без предупреждения овладевает его губами, тут же проникая скользким языком рот, принимаясь вальяжно и медленно его вылизывать. 

Ибара прикрыл глаза, полностью уходя в поцелуй, а Сенку никогда бы не простил себе такого унижения, а поэтому с ненавистью смотрел на столь неприятное ему лицо. Он попытался сжать зубы, чтобы откусить этот язык, но цепкие пальцы крепко держали за подбородок, не давая сомкнуть челюсти, а верёвка на шее была зафиксирована именно так, что никак нельзя было отстраниться. Скользкий язык коснулся его собственного и переплёлся. Один выпускал своё удовольствие, потираясь, обвиваясь, а другой бездействовал, упорно уходя в отказ. Мы разбиты, но не сломлены — ведь так? 

— Настало время вкушать плоды победы, – проговорил Ибара, отстраняясь и облизываясь. 

Хитрые глаза превратились в две тонкие щёлки, и он с удовольствием посмотрел на упрямого пленника, сейчас такого развратно открытого, беспомощного, так и просящего себя сломать. А Ибара всегда готов выполнять желания, если они сходятся с его собственными. Но сначала еда. Или же всё вместе? 

Оскал стал только опаснее, и Сенку невольно поёжился — грядет что-то недоброе. 

— Хочу разнообразия, – говорит Ибара, смотря сверху вниз на пленника, а потом переводя взгляд на Кирисаме. – Приведи сюда слугу. 

Девушка молча кивнула и, вложив концы верëвки в руку господина, тут же скрылась. Сенку подозрительно посмотрел на своего мучителя — тот заходился безмолвным смехом, играющим в глазах и в выражении лица. 

— Пока её нет, кормление короля — твоя забота. 

Сенку отвернулся, не желая его больше слушать. Забытая гордость клокотала внутри, не позволяя подчиниться, но стянутая вокруг шеи веревка приносила боль и удушие, от чего пленник скрепя сердце повернулся и обвёл взглядом кушанья на столе: рыба, мясо, овощи и фрукты. Увидев что-то напоминающее палочки, он было потянулся к ним, но верёвка на шее вновь натянулась, и он озадаченно посмотрел на Ибару. Тот покачал головой и приложил палец к губам:

— Только так, – и засмеялся, от чего тут же резко охватила злость.

Пленник яростно стрельнул глазами, но принялся выполнять приказ. Он наклонился к столу и захватил самое близкое, что оказалось к нему — маленький красный плод, видимо, какая-то мутированная ягода. Сенку посмотрел на Ибару и с ягодой между зубов приблизился к нему, касаясь губ и проталкивая языком ягоду в чужой рот. Сладкий сок мигом разлился, и снова скользкий язык проник между его губами, смешивая вкус ароматного плода с вязкой слюной. Ибара не был голоден: ему просто хотелось посмотреть на то, как будет сопротивляться пленник, но, видимо, несколько недель заточения сделали его намного послушнее. 

— Ты скоро потечёшь? 

И Сенку зло смотрит, но Ибара прекрасно знает — скоро и очень скоро, потому что этот опьяняющий аромат, который разносится по комнате, с каждым мгновением становится только сильнее. Этот пленник оказался весьма аппетитным омегой с дурманящим сознание ароматом, на который облизывалась добрая половина мужского населения острова. 

— И почему я один обедаю? – и, рассмеявшись, Ибара внезапно с силой опускает голову пленника к своему паху, вжимая лицо в тёплую ткань. 

Сенку зажмурился и сквозь стыд и спущение принялся работать одними лишь зубами и языком, чтобы отодвинуть складки одежд, открывая большую красную головку толстого члена. Он поджал губы: всё его естество вопило против этого, но рука, сжимающая волосы, и верёвка, всё туже затягивающаяся вокруг шеи, служили похлеще мотиваторов.

— Соси. И только попробуй пустить в ход зубы — ты ведь знаешь, я не разрушаю каменные фигуры только из-за твоего послушания. 

И Сенку, крепко зажмурив глаза, обхватил губами крупную головку, сначала привыкая к размеру, а затем начиная брать глубже, не забывая обводить языком, делая член влажным и липким. Уголки губ болели от напряжения и как же хотелось сомкнуть зубы, чтобы больше не видеть этой ухмылки, но напоминание об окаменевших приятелях больно резало в голове, и через силу приходилось подчиняться.

— Слишком медленно, – и Ибара надавил на голову, насаживая на свой член до основания. 

На глазах выступили слезы, а из горла почти сорвался крик, но если бы это произошло, то Сенку бы просто подавился и захлебнулся собственными слезами. И он начал двигаться, смачивая слюной член, пытаясь хоть как-то увеличить скольжение, чтобы не было так неприятно. Рука на голове задавала свой темп, а собственные же до сих пор были связаны за спиной.

Движения ускорялись, и сверху послышалось тяжёлое дыхание. Слёзы лились по щекам от стыда и унижения, а язык машинально скользил по члену, обводя вздувшиеся вены или теребя чувствительную щёлочку уретры, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от неприятных мыслей. 

И тут движение прекратилось, а рука отняла его от члена, поднимая голову вверх. 

— Понравилось? – и губы изгибаются в насмешке. 

Сенку гордо держал подбородок и уже хотел выплюнуть остроту в адрес Ибары, как его перебили:

— Ты даже не заметил, что мы уже не одни. 

И Сенку тут же оборачивается, и сердце ухает куда-то в пятки, по спине пробегает мороз, и будто всё тело немеет. На пороге комнаты стоит Кирисаме, крепко скручивая руки Гена одной рукой и прижимая ладонь к его рту другой. Его глаза были широко распахнуты. Сколько он здесь был? Как много он видел? Теперь Сенку смотрел на него отчаянными глазами с дорожкой слёз, бегущей по щекам, с влажными губами и в развратной позе сидевшим на коленях у их мучителя. 

— Ген, я... 

Но ему снова не дали сказать, теперь уже дëргая за верёвку. 

— Кирисаме, на стол. 

И девушка подошла с пленником к столу и, разжав тому рот, быстрым движением скинула со стола блюда, расчищая поверхность, а потом толкнула туда чужака, который упал на спину. 

Ибара небрежным движением руки заставил Кирисаме удалиться, а сам теперь взирал на новое поле разгула для плотских утех. Он повернулся к своему пленнику и, проводя носом по щеке, прошептал:

— Сперва раздень его, – и расслабил верëвку, стягивающую его запястья. 

Запах альфы проник в голову, затуманивая сознание, и Сенку, как под гипнозом, ступил на стол и на коленях подполз к ничего не понимающему Гену. 

— Сенку, что... – хотел он было задать вопрос, как тот произнес:

— Так надо. 

И принялся снимать с него кимоно. Ген только гулко сглотнул. Он посмотрел на Сенку, который со всей серьёзностью развязывал пояс его одежды, а потом перевёл взгляд на Ибару и ужаснулся тому пугающему оскалу, который был на его лице. И понял — так надо. 

Вся его одежда уже оказалась на полу, и он предстал перед Сенку в первозданной наготе. Тот не мог похвалиться чем-то бóльшим, но на нём хотя бы была ткань. 

— Целуйтесь, – прозвучал новый приказ, и Ген краем глаза отметил, как Ибара вытащил свой член и принялся поглаживать его, наблюдая за ними. 

Но тут его губы подхватили нежным поцелуем, таким аккуратным, будто спрашивающим разрешения в этом безумии. Гену казалось, что ему будет отвратительно, но, коснувшись, он почувствовал всё то, что переполняло Сенку: отчаяние, беспомощность, обида и клокотавшая злость. Ему внезапно захотелось успокоить, утешить, сказать, что всё хорошо. И он ответил на поцелуй, углубляя его. Медленно и лениво двигались губы, а после сплелись языки, даря каплю нежности и каплю надежды в этом океане безысходности. Это было так приятно, что Ген положил ладони на щёки Сенку, притягивая к себе. А тот обвил своими руками с покрасневшими запястьями его за шею. И будто реального мира для них не существовало. Стало так светло, так терпко приятно, что они потерялись в ощущениях и лишь дарили друг другу остатки тепла.

Ген был бетой, а поэтому не мог заметить изменений атмосферы, но Ибара заметил. Теперь запах омеги стал ярче, контрастнее, желаннее, от чего член налился приятной тяжестью. Он смотрел на ласкающих друг друга пленников и облизывал губы, поглаживая себя. Воля альфы желала вырваться, но он тягуче медленно оттягивал удовольствие. 

— А теперь пусть он тебя растянет, – голос был хриплым, но громким достаточно, чтобы две фигуры на столе содрогнулись. 

Сенку разорвал поцелуй, и между ними протянулась тонкая ниточка слюны. Он только облизнул губы и перевернулся, вставая на колени и прогибаясь в спине, пряча горящее лицо в сгибе локтя. Если бы Ген видел его замутнённые похотью глаза, то определённо бы понял — Сенку на грани. Но сейчас он ошарашенно смотрел, как лёгкая ткань приподнялась открывая вид на ягодицы и находящуюся между ними розовую влажно поблёскивающую дырочку. 

— Давай, – раздалось приглушённое, и Ген вздрогнул. 

— Но ведь...

— Если не ты, то он. Ген, – Сенку сделал паузу и произнёс. – Ген, лучше ты. 

И Ген снова сглотнул ставшей слишком вязкой слюну. Он огляделся вокруг, ища что-то наподобие смазки, но его остановили. 

— Языком. 

И Ген покрылся мурашками. Мурашками предвкушения, ведь внезапно в голове мелькнула мысль: «А как Сенку будет стонать от моего языка?»

А Сенку, услышав приказ, чуть было не взорвался волной ярости и ненависти. Он уже хотел бросить всё, потому что такого унижения — чтобы собственный товарищ вылизывал его зад — он не мог терпеть. Но, уже когда он готов был подняться, рука легла на спину, прижимая и не давая сдвинуться, а дырочки коснулось что-то мокрое, и от неожиданности Сенку вскрикнул. 

Ген водил языком по дырочке, дразня её, то смазывая, то пытаясь протолкнуться внутрь. После нескольких движений дырочка поддалась, и он проник глубже. И тут же чуть сам не кончил — как же горячо и влажно было в Сенку. Он вылизывал чувствительные стеночки, ловя от этого какой-то странный кайф, а ещё слушал, как Сенку пытается скрыть рвущиеся из горла стоны — _как возбуждающе._

Он протянул руку к животу Сенку и сжал истекающий от недостатка ласки член, вырывая очередной скулёж, а после начал двигать, набирая скорость. 

— Пожалуйста... Ген... – и он только принялся толкаться внутрь сильнее и двигать рукой быстрее, желая услышать такие желанные стоны. 

Он надавил языком на бугорок нервов, и Сенку прогнулся в спине, изливаясь в руку Гена, тяжело дыша и сжимаясь своим восхитительным задом, засасывая язык глубже в себя. 

Сенку опёрся лбом о поверхность стола. Хоть он и кончил, внутри даже сейчас сладко пульсировало и горело. Он поёрзал бёдрами, и внезапно ощутил, как между ног что-то стекает. 

Смазка? 

О нет! 

Он обернулся и посмотрел на Гена, который, как кот, облизывался и не мог отвести взгляда от его задницы. 

— Трахни его. 

— Ген, нет! 

И член резко вошёл до самого конца. Перед глазами взорвались искры, а в горле потух немой крик. Его подхватили за бёдра и тут же начали двигаться, целуя плечи и спину. Сенку стонал, чувствуя, как член распирает внутри, но это не было больно — смазка увеличила скольжение, и теперь член почти свободно двигался, сильно раздвигая стенки. Сначала было мало приятного, но, вновь лёгшая на член ладонь, раззадорила пыл, заново возбуждая. Ген менял угол проникновения, и вот громкий протяжный стон слетел с губ учёного и разнёсся по комнате. Ген стал проникать быстрее, резче, трахая Сенку громко, со вкусом. Теперь не было места нежностям, теперь он хотел показать сжигающий его огонь. И он не давал Сенку ни шанса. 

И Сенку кончил второй раз, туго сжимаясь внутри. Ген вышел из растраханной дырочки и, проведя пару раз по члену, кончил на ягодицы. 

Оба были истощены и лишь пытались отдышаться. По ягодицам Сенку стекала сперма, некоторые капли даже попали на раскрытый вход, который теперь так соблазнительно сжимался и разжимался, словно желая большего. 

Вот она — идиллия. Но черт дёрнул Гена оглянуться — Ибара больше не сидел на своём месте, а позади них сгустилась пугающая атмосфера, и даже Ген, будучи бетой, ощутил кожей феромоны альфы, а Сенку перед ним жалобно проскулил, пытаясь отползти к краю стола. 

Его перехватили за лодыжку и потянули. Ибара забрался на стол и, приподняв пленника, тут же вошёл в растраханную дырочку, заполняя до краёв, и вновь возбуждение начало возвращаться к Сенку. Он схватился за плечи Ибары и закусил губу, чтобы не сорваться на позорные всхлипы и мольбы, но агрессия альфы передалась и ему, и теперь он с проснувшимся азартом подмахивал бёдрами, насаживаясь на трахающий его член быстрее и глубже. Ибара пьянел от узости милого омеги, у которого сейчас было настолько соблазнительное выражение лица, что он принялся лишь быстро проникать в жаркое нутро, крепко удерживая за бëдра. Этот омежка оказался настоящей находкой: упрямый, умный, а еще такой пылкий и развратный; каждый раз ломается, но потом сдаëтся и сам подмахивает бëдрами, желая резче и сильнее. Ибара наклоняется и оставляет глубокий укус на плече, а Сенку громко вскрикивает, сжимаясь так, что перед глазами сверкают молнии и хочется лишь больше и больше.

Ген, завороженный картиной такого открытого и развратного Сенку, потянулся к члену и принялся ласкать себя. Как же восхитителен был Сенку в беспамятстве жаждущий секса. Грубого, резкого, звериного, чтобы порвать друг друга в клочья и насладиться оргией. И Ген, не удержавшись, подполз ближе, проскальзывая пальцем в заполненную дырочку. 

Ибара остервенело целовал Сенку, и тому потребовалось время, чтобы отстраниться и жалобно всхлипнуть:

— Ген... Не надо... Я не... – и тут же укус в плечо и последующий засос не дают ему закончить, и он стонет. Громко, не сдерживаясь, умоляюще. 

И Ген добавляет второй палец. Какой Сенку развратный, раз ему не хватает члена в заднице и двух пальцев! Всё засасывает и засасывает. Жадная-жадная до чужих членов дырочка, и Ген теперь просто не может сопротивляться. Внутри воет зверь. Обычно он спит, но в такой ситуации, высунув наружу голову, он готов проглотить любого — особенно Сенку. 

Закончив растягивать уже тремя пальцами, Ген поцеловал Сенку над ушком, прошептав: «Всë хорошо», и принялся медленно проталкиваться в пленительную глубину. Ибара замедлился, позволяя заполнить своего пленника ещë больше, а Сенку тихо всхлипывал, сбиваясь на стоны и пьянея под лаской четырëх рук. Волнующее ожидание и невероятное давление, и вот уже два члена распирали его изнутри. Было так тесно и узко, что Ген уткнулся лбом в плечо Сенку, а Ибара тяжело дышал, пытаясь справиться с накатывавшими волнами возбуждения. Так продолжалось с минуту — они привыкали к ощущениям. А потом феромоны Ибары резко взорвались, забиваясь в ноздри и пробивая черепную коробку, и резко все трое начали двигаться. 

Тела сплелись в живой клубок. Два члена двигались внутри Сенку, потираясь о чувствительные стеночки, каждый раз попадая по простате. И всё больше и больше ускорялся ритм. Они целовались, гладили тела друг друга и сами стонали. Ген шептал имя учёного тому на ухо и каждый раз прикусывал загривок, заставляя Сенку сладко вздрагивать, а Ибара собирал кусающими поцелуями с губ стоны. 

Все трое верно приближались к пику наслаждения, и вот Сенку внезапно сжался сильнее, и Ген, простонав от невыносимого удовольствия, кончил внутрь, не выходя сразу и не позволяя сперме вытечь из тугого зада. Он прошёлся поцелуями по спине Сенку, а потом вернулся к уху и лениво шепнул:

— А ты сучка, Сенку. 

И от одного этого томного голоса, Сенку ахнул и крупно задрожал, изливаясь на живот Ибары. Толкнувшись пару раз в его дырочку, тот насадил Сенку до конца и заполнил его своим семенем до краёв.

Все трое лежали на столе, пытаясь отдышаться. Ген даже не хотел осознавать происходящее, отчётливо понимая, что назад пути нет, а также отмечая, что ему на самом деле безумно понравилось быть внутри Сенку. Ибара же довольно улыбался, думая, что разнообразить свою власть было неплохой идеей, ведь теперь, кажется, у них с Сенку появился новый и довольно интересный любовник. А Сенку даже сейчас крупно трясло, и он беспомощно хватал воздух ртом, пытаясь справиться со всё неутихающим возбуждением, которое только усиливалось — течка только начиналась. Ибара вдохнул, и в нос ударил запах омеги, от чего в низу живота сладко сжался горячий клубок, и волны тепла лениво проскользили по всему телу. Он приподнялся на локте, с удовольствием наблюдая за покусывающим губы пленником, наслаждаясь его подчинённым взглядом и телом, что так отчаянно просило продолжения. Ген тоже это заметил, и на его лице появилась лукавая улыбка. Оба переглянулись и мгновенно поняли, что их мысли сходятся. Они незаметно окружили Сенку с двух сторон, и тот жалобно взглянул на их изголодавшиеся лица. 

Ген поставил беспомощного Сенку в коленно-локтевую, пододвигая лицо к своему уже вновь возбуждённому члену. А Ибара вновь пристроился сзади, с удовольствием сжимая мягкие половинки и раздвигая их в стороны.

— Сенку, давай же... 

— Продолжим!

И громкий стон учёного оповестил о начале нового раунда.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо всем, кто прочитал эту мечту извращенца до самого конца. Нереально захотелось увидеть, как извращенец Ибара реализует свои фантазии, а ещë максимально развратного Сенку, и, как по мне, Ген заходит куда лучше с тройничком в качестве дополнительной шлюшки :3  
> А так, я буду безмерно рад вашим отзывам и комментариям ♡


End file.
